Akatsuki
by MikotoMamoru
Summary: Sosok cahaya yang ditunggu oleh Azazel telah muncul. Apakah yang akan terjadi setelah kemunculan sosok tersebut? Warn: fem naru
1. Chapter 1

Naruto dan HSDXD bukan milik saya, tapi punya pemiliknya masing-masing…

Yosh :v sembari menunggu lanjutan dari Dibalik layar yang memakan waktu yang lama karna panjangnya word :v Jadinya saya membuat cerita baru buat selingan :v sedikit mainstream sih :v tapi aku usahakan tak mainstream.

warning: FemNaru, SemiDarkVali, Good Kokabiel, Alur gaje, Mungkin charanya OOC, dan semacamnya

Prolog

Permintaan Bellial dan kemunculan sang cahaya

Dunia bawah kini dalam kondisi memanas. Terjadi peperangan antara kubu malaikat yang terbuang dan kubu makhluk yang dikatakan sosok jahat di kitab tiap agama, yaitu Iblis. Peperangan yang terjadi karena perebutan wilayah itu terjadi dalam waktu yang sangat lama. Tiada satu pihak pun yang memutuskan mengalah dan mengadakan perjanjian damai.

Peperangan yang makin lama makin memuncak itu memakan banyak korban. Peperangan tersebut merambat ke dunia manusia membuat sang God Of Bible(Tuhan dalam Anime ya :v ) memerintahkan para malaikat turun ke bumi untuk melindungi manusia. Dan akhirnya pihak malaikat tersebut terseret ke arus peperangan tersebut. Namun sisi baiknya, para malaikat berhasil mendesak pihak iblis dan malaikat jatuh untuk meninggalkan dunia manusia dan mulai mendesak para iblis dan malaikat jatuh.

Walaupun berada ditengah panasnya perang, ada kalanya mereka menghentikan sejenak peperangan dan mengganti taktik menjadi perang gerilya. Namun taktik seperti itu tidak pernah berhasil karena semua pihak, Iblis, malaikat, dan malaikat jatuh memperketat penjagaannya.

.

.

.

"Argh… bagaimana ini?! Kita dalam posisi terpojok!?" teriak frustasi salah satu petinggi pihak malaikat jatuh yang memiliki telinga panjang dan gigi-gigi yang runcing. Dialah Kokabiel, sosok yang mengerang frustasi karena melihat keadaan pihaknya dalam keadaan terdesak.

"Tenanglah Kokabiel, kita masih ada harapan untuk memenangkan perang ini." Seorang pria berambut hitam dengan sedikit warna kuning mencoba menenangkan Kokabiel yang sedang dalam kondisi frustasi. Tanpa dipungkiri, dia juga frustasi karena pihak mereka sedang terdesak.

Brak

Kokabiel memukul meja tersebut dengan sangat keras. Dia meluapkan semua emosinya dengan cara memukul meja bundar besar yang menjadi tempat rapat 6 petinggi malaikat jatuh.

"Ini semua salah Michael sialan tersebut, yang membantai pasukan kita dengan jumlah yang tidak main-main." Teriak Kokabiel dengan nada tinggi, membentak Azazel, pria yang mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

Kemudian Kokabiel menunjuk Azazel dengan tidak sopannya, kemudian mengejek Azazel. "Semua ini salahmu, kalau bukan kau yang menjadi pemimpin, maka kita akan menang dengan mudah. Berkat strategi bodohmu yang bertujuan saling membantu kawan, membuat sosok sosok pion kita yang kuat tumbang lebih dulu karena strategi bodohmu itu, Azazel!"

Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Azazel. Sosok yang dikenal paling santai dan tidak mudah marah itu sangat terlihat ekspresi kesal karena tuduhan Kokabiel. Dengan emosi yang memuncak, dia mengeluarkan energy suci yang ternoda dengan intensitas sangat besar. Hingga penjaga ruangan rapat petinggi malaikat jatuh tersebut langsung pingsan. Azazel yang daritadi menutup matanya, perlahan terbuka dan menatap galak Kokabiel yang sedikit ketakutan. Enam pasang sayap gagak milik Azazel pun menampakkan dirinya di punggung Azazel.

"Kau mengatakan bahwa kondisi kita yang terpojok karena kesalahan strategi yang aku terapkan guna kerjasama antar anggota, hah?! Kau tahu, kita dari awal sudah kalah jumlah. Jika kau menuduhku yang menjadi penyebab terpojoknya, bisa kau sebutkan, pasukan siapa yang mengalami penurunan jumlah secara dratis, kau atau aku, Kokabiel?!" teriak Azazel murka yang tidak terima dirinya dikambinghitamkan oleh Kokabiel. Dia menunjuk Kokabiel seraya menatap tajam sosok yang tadi menuduhnya itu.

Belial, sang gubernur malaikat jatuh tersebut memijit pelipisnya karena memikirkan banyak masalah yang menimpa pihaknya. Mulai dari kondisi mereka yang terdesak sampai masalah internal separate perdebatan dua petinggi pihak Malaikat jatuh. Beberapa petinggi lainnya menatap iba sang gubernur malaikat jatuh tersebut.

"Bisakah kalian berdua hentikan perdebatan bodoh kalian satu kali saja?" tanya Belial yang sudah muak dengan rutinitas dua sosok petinggi yang dia miliki. Dia pun berdiri dan memandang para petingginya yang tersisa 5 orang dari 15 petinggi yang masih hidup dari pertarungan yang tiada henti-hentinya. Sejujurnya Belial ingin menghentikan perang yang hanya memakan korban dari semua pihak. Namun, jika dia berhenti, dia memikirkan nasib fraksinya yang tidak memiliki tempat tinggal setelah fraksinya diusir dari surga. Belial menghela nafas panjang. Dia bisa melihat ekspresi tegang dari para petinggi lainnya, termasuk Azazel dan Kokabiel yang memutuskan berdamai sejenak.

"Pada pertarungan besok, aku akan turun tangan langsung untuk memangkas jumlah iblis dan malaikat." Para petinggi, yaitu Azazel, Shemhazai, Kokabiel, Sariel, dan Baraqiel menatap horror Belial yang memasang raut wajah serius. Tak lama kemudian, Azazel menatap khawatir Belial.

"Apa anda harus maju ke garis depan, Belial? Biarkan kami yang memangkas jumlah musuh." Bukannya bermaksud untuk merasa lebih hebat dari Belial, Azazel khawatir sebagai sahabat karib Belial, baik sewaktu di surga dahulu maupun sekarang. Walau bagaimanapun Azazel tahu, jika pemimpin maju ke garis depan, maka dia akan diincar oleh musuh, tak peduli berapa jumlah yang dikorban untuk menghabisi pemimpin tersebut. Ditambah lagi Belial tidak mendapat waktu istirahat yang cukup karena memikirkan nasib sahabatnya yang terjun ke medan perang dengan taktik yang dia rancang. Hatinya yang dulu hangat, sekarang menjadi dingin karena banyaknya penderitaan batin yang diderita oleh Belial, mulai dari sahabat-sahabatnya yang tumbang satu per satu di medan perang, kematian orang yang dicintai karena statusnya sebagai istri dari pemimpin malaikat jatuh, kematian keluarga dari istrinya.

Belial menatap Azazel dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Dia sangat mengenal Azazel, sehingga dia tahu betapa khawatirnya sahabatnya terhadap dirinya. Setelah menatap Azazel, memberikan sebuah isyarat bahwa ia baik-baik saja, dia menatap tegas para petinggi fraksi malaikat jatuh tersebut.

"Aku sudah lelah Azazel, melihat kawan-kawan seperjuangan kita tumbang satu per satu. Aku tidak ingin hanya memandang para pejuang kita untuk yang berjuang menuntut hak kita untuk mendapat tempat tinggal. Disini, Underworld, merupakan tempat dimana pertama kali kita mendarat setelah diusir dari surga, yang berarti 'Ayah' secara tak langsung menyuruh kita untuk menjadikan tempat tinggal kita." Belial menghentikan pidatonya, menatap tegas para pemimpin. Aura kharismatik menyelimuti tubuhnya. Dia menggebrak meja tersebut.

" Maka dari itu, aku memutuskan untuk langsung terjun ke medan perang. Bukan sebagai pemimpin, tapi sebagai pejuang!" seru Belial dengan tekad yang sudah bulat dan tidak bisa diganggu gugat.

Azazel menghela nafas, begitupun juga dengan Baraqiel dan Shemhazai. Sedangkan Kokabiel menyeringai senang karena pemimpin mereka turun ke medan perang yang tentu akan menjadi kejutan yang sangat bagus untuk para iblis dan malaikat. Sementara Sariel tertarik dengan keputusan Belial untuk terjun ke medan perang yang tentu saja akan membuat para iblis dan malaikat kelabakan ketika melihat pemimpin tertinggi malaikat jatuh langsung terjun ke medan perang.

Kokabiel yang membayangkan para iblis tersebut kocar-kacir ketika melihat Belial turun ke medan perang. Dia tertawa jahat ketika membayangkan para iblis tersebut dibunuh dengan keji oleh sosok pemimpinya tersebut. "Hahahaha… menarik… Belial-sama, dengan kehadiran anda di medan perang, membuat mental musuh drop dan kita bisa memangkas dengan cepat jumlah lawan agar seimbang."

"Baiklah… kalian boleh kembali." Mereka berdiri dan memberi hormat. Setelah itu mereka semua kembali ke markas squad mereka masing-masing untuk memberikan informasi yang mungkin menaikkan moral mereka dalam perang besok.

Azazel dan Sariel yang markasnya satu arah pun berjalan beriringan. Sariel pun menatap lurus ke depan dan bertanya, "Ne Azazel, kenapa kita harus berperang sih?

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Sariel. Aku juga bingung, kenapa kita harus berperang. Padahal bisa melalui jalur diplomasi ataupun jalur damai." Azazel memandang langit yang juga terlihat suram dan angker dengan latar berwarna merah. Bahkan langit yang berwarna merah kehitaman itu pun terlihat sedih.

"Ya, sebenarnya aku kasihan dengan Bellial-sama. Dia terlihat tertekan mentalnya karena desakan para malaikat jatuh yang tak tahu diri itu yang mendesak Bellial . Eh Azazel, bukannya squadmu yang menjaga perbatasan markas kita?"Azazel terkekeh ketika mengingat hal yang dia lupakan.

"Hehehe. Aku lupa. Pantas rasanya aku melupakan sesuatu, ternyata shift jaga hari ini jatuh ke squadku." Azazel berkata demikian dengan memasang wajah polos yang membuat Sariel ingin menghajar wajah yang menurutnya menjijikkan tersebut.

"Baiklah aku duluan." Azazel menciptakan lingkaran sihir teleport dan berpindah ke markasnya dengan sihir teleport tersebut. Ketika Azazel menghilang, Sariel memasang raut wajah datar. "Keluar kau, Rizevim."

Sosok yang dimaksud oleh Sariel keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan memasang seringai menyebalkan bagi Sariel.

"Hehehe… ternyata kau menyadarinya, Sariel." Sariel mendecih kesal melihat ekspresi sombong yang tercetak di wajah Rizevim.

"Jadi… apa maumu kali ini, kusoyarou? Belum puas kah kau dengan informasi yang aku berikan, Rizevim?!" teriak Sariel dengan wajah yang tersiksa.

"Aku belum puas, Sariel. Cepat berikan informasi yang kau dapatkan atau kau akan mendapatkan kado yang tidak akan pernah kau lupakan, anggota tubuh istrimu serta ekspresi menderita istrimu yang akan ku perkosa dulu sebelum ku bunuh serta anak perempuanmu yang ku perkosa setelah ibunya lalu ku bunuh juga, Hah?! Ingat, nasib istrimu serta anakmu berada di tanganku." Sariel mengepalkan tangannya, geram mendengaar ucapan merendahkan Rizevim yang ditunjukkan kepadanya. Jika saja dia tahu bagaimana cara mengalahkan sosok putra dari pemimpin ras iblis tersebut yang mempunyai sacred gear yang sangat merepotkan, Canceller, maka dia tidak perlu menuruti perkataan sosok di depannya tersebut

Siapapun pasti sangat sakit karena harus memilih antara fraksi atau keluarga tercinta. Itulah yang dirasakan oleh Sariel sekarang ini. Penyebab keadaan terpojok fraksinya karena dirinya yang lebih memilih keluarga tercintanya yang membuatnya sadar kesalahan yang ia lakukan di masa lalu. Wajah cantik istrinya yang selalu menjadi acuan dirinya untuk bertekad untuk terus hidup. Dirinya tidak bisa membayangkan ekspresi penyesalan dan kesedihan terpancar di wajah istrinya itu. Dia lebih memilih mengorbankan segalanya untuk kebahagiaan istrinya serta keluarganya.

Sariel pun dengan hati yang terluka karena lagi-lagi mengkhianati fraksinya, memberikan informasi tentang turun tangannya Bellial ke medan perang. Sariel tertunduk malu karena menjadi pengkhianat dan dengan santainya berdiri diantara petinggi. Rizevim tertawa jahat ketika mendengar informasi tersebut.

"Hahaha… sepertinya besok merupakan puncaknya Great war."

.

.

.

Dibalik bangunan dekat pertemuan Sariel dan Rizevim, Azazel yang mengenakan jubahnya yang merupakan sacred gear buatannya yang mampu menghilangkan auranya serta keberadaannya. Dia awalnya marah karena Sariel yang ternyata membongkar semua strateginya dan menggiring fraksinya ke kehancuran. Namun setelah mengetahui alasannya, dia pun memaklumi, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri, dia kecewa dengan Sariel yang memilih mengkhianati fraksinya daripada membuat pilihan sendiri yang menguntungkan dirinya.

'Aku kecewa padamu bung. Pantasan aku merasakan energy sihir iblis dan kau tenang-tenang saja, rupanya kau mengkhianati kami.' Ternyata Azazel mengetahui keberadaan iblis walaupun awalnya tidak tahu siapa pemilik aura iblis tersebut. Maka dari itu, dia pura-pura teleport sembari mengambil jubah kebanggaannya yang merupakan salah satu sacred gear ciptaannya itu dari dimensi penyimpanan barang. Kemudian dia memakainya dan bersembunyi di salah satu bangunan dekat tempat Sariel dan Rizevim berada. Dia menatap sekeliling Sariel dan terkejut melihat tempat mereka dilapisi kubah pelindung tak kasat mata yang menutupi keberadaan mereka. Beruntungnya Azazel masuk radius kubah itu, jadi dia masih bisa mendengar dan melihat percakapan Rizevim dan Sariel. Azazel kemudian menggunakan lingkaran sihir teleport ke markasnya.

Deg

Rizevim merasakan lonjakan energy asing tiba-tiba dari arah barat sisinya. Dia menyeringai misterius ke arah Sariel yang terkejut karena juga merasakan lonjakan energy tersebut. Dia meninju perut Sariel dengan keras. Disaat bersamaan, Rizevim membuat serangan laser yang menembus dada Sariel. Laser tersebut menembus kubah kekkai yang dia buat. Seluruh malaikat jatuh terkejut ketika melihat laser yang muncul dari ketiadaan. Seluruh malaikat jatuh yang berada dekat laser tersebut keluar tambah terkejut karena tempat mereka berada dilapisi kekkai yang memisahkan dunia nyata dengan dunia alternative. Dalam hati mereka, hanya satu orang yang bisa membuat kekkai yang memiliki tingkat kesusahan tinggi, anak Lucifer, Rizevim.

Sementara itu Bellial yang sedang sibuk berfikir di ruangannya terkejut karena merasakan energy demonic dengan intensitas tinggi yang berasal dari base camp Sariel dan Azazel. Bahkan energy tersebut dua tingkat dibawah Lucifer. Dan hanya satu orang yang memiliki energy segila itu, anaknya, Rizevim. Namu n sedetik kemudian demonic energy yang dia rasakan menghilang dalam sekejap.

" Brengsek, aku kecolongan." Samar-samar Bellial merasakan energy Sariel yang melemah. Dia langsung teleport ke tempat energy Sariel yang kian melemah tersebut.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian.

Kabar duka yang diderita oleh fraksi malaikat jatuh. Salah satu petinggi dari fraksi tersebut. Sariel, salah satu petinggi yang disegani oleh para anggota fraksi malaikat jatuh, ditemukan tewas dengan lubang besar di tubuhnya, tepatnya di jantungnya, sebelum berubah menjadi bulu gagak. Mayat Sariel ditemukan oleh salah seorang anggota squadnya yang kebetulan melintas dekat mayat Sariel yang terkapar tak berdaya tersebut.

Para petinggi fraksi pun geram setelah mendengar berita kematian sahabatnya yang begitu mendadak. Berbeda dengan Azazel yang terdiam memandang dinding dengan pandangan kosong. Dia terlanjur kecewa dengan sahabatnya yang tidak berusaha melindungi fraksinya sendiri dan melindungi keluarganya disaat bersamaan. Walaupun terdengar mustahil, bagi Azazel itu lebih baik daripada tidak berusaha.

Seperti keputusan Bellial sebelumnya, dia terjun ke medan perang secara langsung dan meluapkan emosinya dengan cara membunuh para musuhnya dengan sadis. Dengan kecepatan diluar nalar, dia melesat sembari menebas musuhnya dengan sekali tebasan.

"Kalian… akan ku balas perbuatan kalian membunuh sahabatku, Sariel!" teriak murka Bellial sembari membuat ribuan light spear di atas kepalanya lalu dilesatkan ribuan light spear tersebut ke para iblis yang melayang ketakutan melihat Bellial beserta light spear dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak. Dengan serentak, mereka membuat lingkaran sihir pelindung.

Hingga suatu ketika, ketiga pemimpin, yaitu Lucifer, Bellial dan Kami-sama(Anime) saling bertatap muka. Mereka saling serang antar satu sama lain. Hal itu diperparah dengan kedatangan dua naga surgawi yang memilih bertarung di Underworld. Keadaan dunia bawah yang sudah hancur berantakan, tambah hancur saat kemunculan dua naga surgawi yang saling bertarung.

.

.

.

Singkat cerita, dengan tumbangnya para pemimpin dari tiga fraksi, Yondai maou, Gubernur malaikat jatuh dan kami-sama(anime). Ketiga fraksi memutuskan berdamai dan menandatangi surat perdamaian atas perwakilan tiap fraksi.

Azazel yang menjadi gubernur malaikat jatuh nampak sibuk, mulai dari penandatangan surat perdamaian dan surat perjanjian yang isinya tentang 30 persen wilayah di Underworld milik malaikat jatuh, yang dinamakan Grigory.

Azazel menghela nafas panjang, mengingat perbincangan terakhirnya dengan Bellial, malam terakhirnya, sebelum ajal menjemput Bellial, dan juga pemimpin fraksi lainnya.

 **Rembulan memancarkan sinar-sinar redup untuk menerangi langit yang sangat kelam di Underworld. Azazel menatap bulan itu, sembari bermonolog ria.**

" **Kapan perang ini berakhir? Aku sudah bosan membunuh satu sama lain." Azazel menatap tangannya dengan pandangan kosong. "Dengan tangan ini, aku merenggut nyawa musuhku, balas dendam atas kematian sahabatku, Sariel, serta membalas rasa sakit Sariel yang terpaksa mengkhianati fraksinya, demi melindungi keluarga tercinta."**

" **Disini kamu rupanya, Azazel." Azazel menoleh ke belakang ketika suara yang sangat ia kenali memanggilnya. Dia menautkan sebelah alisnya, pertanda bingung.**

" **Ada apa, Bellial?" Azazel bertanya dengan Bellial yang membawa sebotol besar sake dan dua gelas berukuran sedang. Bellial duduk disebelah Azazel dan membuka botol tersebut lalu menuangkan isinya ke dalam dua gelas tersebut.**

" **Minumlah." Tawar Bellial.**

 **Azazel menerima tawaran yang disodorkan oleh Bellial. Dia menenggak habis minuman tersebut dan terkejut karena botol sake yang ia kira isinya sake ternyata air putih. Dia menatap tajam Bellial karena merasa dipermainkan oleh sosok pemimpin di sampingnya tersebut.**

" **Kenapa air putih?" tanya Azazel menatap tajam Bellial. Sedangkan sosok yang ditatap Azazel hanya terkekeh karena berhasil mempermainkan salah satu petinggi yang memiliki jabatan jendral tersebut. Pandangannya menjadi sendu, menatap ke langit.**

" **Jangan lihat dari sampulnya, tapi lihat isinya." Azazel paham dengan maksud perkataan Bellial. Dia melihat Bellial menatap bulan dengan senyuman kecil.**

" **Indah bukan, Azazel?"**

 **Azazel hanya mengangguk, dia mengambil botol sake itu dan mengisi ulang gelasnya lalu menenggaknya lagi. "Ya, kau benar, Bellial." Setelah puas menenggak air putih, ia menatap tangan Bellial yang buntung karena pertempuran antar pemimpin tiga fraksi tersebut.**

" **Apakah kau tidak apa-apa besok, Bellial?" Bellial mengangguk pelan. "Aku tidak masalah mengorbankan seluruh jiwa ragaku, demi kelangsungan hidup fraksi kita ke depannya."**

 **Keheningan pun kembali tercipta. Hanya hembusan angin malam yang menemani mereka berdua. Tiba-tiba Azazel bertanya, "Kenapa kau berjuang sampai sejauh ini, Bellial? Padahal kau bisa hidup damai di dunia manusia?"**

" **Ada kalanya aku berfikiran seperti yang kau tanyakan Azazel, kenapa aku harus repot-repot terjun ke medan perang, padahal aku masih ada pilihan hidup damai di dunia manusia, sampai ajal menjemputku, entah kapan. Tapi sekali lagi, ketika aku ingin mengambil pilihan yang kau tanyakan, entah kenapa terbesit rasa peduli kepada para malaikat yang nasibnya sama denganku. Oleh karena itu, aku mendirikan markas di Underworld, tempat pertama kali kita mendarat setelah diusir. Aku berkali-kali mengirim surat yang berisi permintaan 30 persen wilayah kepada Lucifer, namun ditolak mentah-mentah permintaan tersebut. Setelah beberapa kali mengirim surat yang sama tersebut, aku akhirnya sadar, seribu kalipun aku mengirim surat tersebut, tetap ditolak mentah-mentah. Maka dari itu, aku nekat mendirikan kota untuk para malaikat jatuh. Yah, akibatnya perang ini."**

 **Azazel menganga ketika mendengar cerita Bellial yang menurutnya sangat nekat itu. Bagaimana tidak nekat, mendirikan kota untuk para malaikat jatuh tanpa izin yang memicu perang ini.**

" **Hahaha… Kau memang nekat bung." Azazel tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah sempat tercengang sebelumnya.**

 **Bellial mengambil boto sake yang ada pada Azazel dan menuangkan isi botol sake itu ke gelas miliknya lalu menegaknya habis. Dia minum sebanyak tiga kali. Setelah itu dia menepuk pundak Azazel kemudian tersenyum tipis, "Sisanya aku serahkan padamu, Azazel." Setelah mengatakan itu, Bellial memunculkan sayap-sayap miliknya. Dengan sekali kepakan yang keras, ia melesat ke langit lalu terbang menuju gedung yang digunakan oleh gubernur malaikat jatuh. Azazel memalingkan wajahnya ke Bellial**

 **Keesokan harinya merupakan puncak dari perang yang disebut Great War. Perang puncak, setelah sebelumnya Kami-sama berhasil menyegel Ddraig dan Albion, nama dua naga surgawi, menjadi artifact suci yang termasuk Longinus, dan mengalahkan Trihexa, Ouroboros dan Great Red yang memeriahkan perang tiga fraksi itu dan menyegel Trihexa ke suatu tempat yang tidak diketahui oleh siapapun. Namun, Ouroboros berhasil kabur. Di pihak Iblis yang tinggal Lucifer, setelah beberapa minggu ini para Maou lainnya tumbang di tangan Azazel, Michael, dan Gabriel.**

 **Singkat cerita, setelah pertempuran panjang lima hari lima malam tersebut, pertarungan para pemimpin dari tiga fraksi tersebut yang berakhir dengan tumbangnya para pemimpin. Azazel yang menangis karena melihat 'Ayah'nya meninggal dengan senyuman yang sangat indah menurutnya. Dia tetap memiliki keyakinan dengan 'Ayah'nya walaupun diusir dari surga. Dunia manusia, Underworld yang sebelumnya hancur, kembali menjadi sedia kala.**

" **Azazel, suatu saat nanti akan ada cahaya yang akan memerangi kegelapan." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Kami-sama(Anime) terurai menjadi cahaya kecil. Azazel hanya terdiam.**

"Sosok cahaya yang akan memerangi kegelapan, ya?" monolog Azazel menatap langit yang berwarna kemerahan itu.

.

.

.

Ratusan tahun kemudian, banyak kejadian yang terjadi selama ratusan tahun tersebut. Mulai dari perang saudara antara Anti-Maou dan Maou lama, yang terdiri dari keturunan Maou asli. Azazel bersyukur yang memenangkan perang saudara tersebut adalah golongan anti-maou, sehingga perasaan was-was terjadinya Great War jilid 2 pupus.

Azazel yang baru selesai menyelesaikan tumpukan dokumen yang menyebalkan tersebut kini bersantai di atap gedungnya tempat bekerja sebagai gubernur yang ditunjuk langsung oleh Bellial melalui surat wasiat. Dalam hati Azazel, dia mengumpat seribu umpatan yang ditunjukkan kepada Bellial. Ternyata maksud 'Sisanya kuserahkan padamu, Azazel' tersebut merupakan penunjukkan Gubernur baru yang ditunjukkan kepadanya. Dengan terpaksa, Azazel menerima jabatan tersebut, sekaligus menghormati permintaan terakhir sahabatnya.

Saat dia sibuk memikirkan bawahannya yang makin lama makin membelot karena tidak puas dengan kepemimpinan Azazel. Muncul black hole di langit-langit Grigory yang membuat Azazel kaget. Black Hole tersebut memuntahkan sesuatu yang melesat dengan cepat ke tanah yang Azazel perkirakan akan mendarat di dekat perbatasan Mekkai dan Grigory. Sontak Azazel tersenyum tipis.

'Akhirnya kau datang juga sosok cahaya.' Batin Azazel tersenyum. Dia yakin, sosok yang dimuntahkan Black Hole tersebut merupakan sosok yang ia tunggu. Disis lain, ia teringat dengan laporan anak buahnya yang menemukan gerak gerik organisasi misterius yang berbuat ulah dengan berbagai makhluk supernatural yang membut Azazel tak habis fikir, pemimpin dari organisasi itu adalah Ouroboros.

TBC :v

Yosh untuk cerita ini max seminggu sekali update karena dikitnya word yang ku buat. Namun tidak menutup kemungkinan lebih dari 1 minggu karena berbagai alasan.

Untuk cerita Dibalik layar, masih 30 persen :'v ngotak atik alurnya agar tidak terjadi WB yang ribet :v

Sekian

List musuh Naruto:

-Juubi

-Chaos Brigade

-?(Kejutan menanti)

-?

-?

List Alliance Naruto:

-Fallen Angel

-Angel

-AKATSUKI(?)

-?


	2. Chapter 2

Yosh chara dan semua yang menyangkut anime Naruto atau HSDXD bukanlah punya saya.

Warning: Good Kokabiel, FemNaru, alur gaje, Human Juubi, Semi dark Vali, penuh Typo

Chapter 1: Uzumaki Naruto

Sosok itu ditemukan oleh penjaga Grigory yang merupakan bawahan Azazel memiliki ciri-ciri memiliki rambut panjang berwarna kuning yang diikat dengan model ponytail, kulitnya mulus seputih susu, memiliki lekuk tubuh yang mampu membuat para perempuan iri. Bajunya terdapat banyak sobekan namun hanya dibagian perut. Beruntungnya bawahan Azazel yang mendapat giliran jaga tersebut perempuan, kalau laki-laki mungkin entah gimana nasib sosok itu.

"Siapa dia, Mittlet?" tanya sosok perempuan berambut biru yang pony-nya menutup mata kanannya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Onee-chan" jawab sosok yang disebut Mittlet tersebut menatap sosok perempuan yang jatuh dari langit itu.

"Malaikat yang baru jatuh kah? Namun aku tidak merasakan energy suci yang ternodai, malah aku merasakan energy yang sangat menakutkan." Monolog sosok yang dipanggil Onee-chan oleh Mittlet tersebut. Sedangkan Mittlet menatap horror perempuan itu ketika dia menatap Intens tubuh tersebut. Bagaimana tidak horror, dia menatap lekukan tubuh sosok itu, mulai dari bentuk tubuh yang langsing dan tinggi, dikombinasikan dengan dadanya yang berukuran sedang, namun terlihat montok, ditambah lagi dengan parasnya yang sangat cantik dan kakinya yang putih mulus.

"Mari kita bawa ke Azazel-sama, Kalawarner-Nee san" Sosok disamping Mittlet kebingungan ketika mendeteksi nada kesal yang keluar dari mulut mungil Mittlet. Sosok disamping Mittlet itu mengangkat sosok perempuan yang mereka temukan dengan gaya ala pengantin baru.

Mereka pun memunculkan sepasang sayap gagak lalu mengepakkan sayap tersebut dengan kuat hingga terbang dengan cepat laksana roket yang meluncur.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu masuk gedung tempat Gubernur malaikat jatuh dan Jendralnya berada, Mittlet dan Kalawarner mendarat dengan selamat lalu menghilangkan sayap mereka. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa, mereka memasuki gedung tersebut.

Selama perjalanan, beberapa perempuan menatap horror sosok yang dibawa Kalawarner itu dan ditatap penuh nafsu oleh para pria. Berbagai fantasy liar berada di fikiran para pria tersebut.

Setelah sampai di depan ruangan Azazel, mereka membukanya dengan lembut, ralat mendobraknya yang membuat Azazel yang menatap langit yang tidak pernah berubah tersebut terkejut.

Azazel membalikkan badannya dan melihat sosok Mittlet dan Kalawarner membawa sosok yang sangat asing. Dia pun bertanya dengan Mittlet dengan nada serius.

"Siapa sosok itu?" tanya Azazel dengan raut wajah datar.

"Saya tidak tahu, Azazel-sama, sosok tersebut jatuh dari langit. Awalnya saya sempat berfikir bahwa dia adalah malaikat yang telah diusir dari surga, namun fikiran tersebut saya tepis jauh-jauh dikarenakan saya tidak merasakan energy yang sama dengan kita, tetapi energy yang dia miliki sangatlah besar dan terasa sangat kuat. Disisi lain saya merasakan aura manusia, jadi kemungkinan besar dia adalah manusia." Azazel terkejut mendengar pendapat sosok yang memiliki tubuh seperti anak kecil tersebut. Namun raut wajah terkejutnya berubah menjadi penasaran. "Bawa dia ke ruang kesehatan, baringkan di kasur sana." Mendengar perintah Azazel, Mittlet menatap tajam pemimpinnya tersebut. "Anda tidak menodai sosok perempuan ini bukan, Azazel-sama?" Mittlet bertanya dengan nada kesal. Dia sangat mengenal pemimpinnya yang terkenal dengan julukannya sebagai gubernur malaikat jatuh yang paling mesum sepanjang masa.

Azazel sweatdrop melihat ekspresi kesal Mittlet yang seakan tidak mempercayainya. Dia tahu sifat mesumnya itu membuat Mittlet menatapnya demikian. Namun, ada kalanya dia harus membuang sifat mesumnya tersebut. Azazel menghela nafas pendek, "Tenang, kau boleh ikut. Kebetulan waktu shift jaga kalian sudah habis daritadi."

.

.

.

Kokabiel yang mendengar Azazel menemukan sosok asing yang bernama manusia tersebut merasa tertarik. Bagaimana tidak tertarik, sosok manusia yang masih bisa hidup setelah datang ke Underworld yang sangat tidak cocok untuk manuisia tersebut. Dia menghampiri Azazel dan Mittlet serta Kalawarner yang membawa sosok asing yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya.

"Azazel, sepertinya kau membawa sesuatu yang menarik." Ujar Kokabiel dengan nada angkuh. Azazel terkekeh mendengar sosok jendralnya.

"Ya begitulah." Jawab Azazel seadanya.

"Bisa bicara empat mata sebentar?" tanya Kokabiel yang nadanya berubah menjadi serius.

Azazel menatap Kalawarner dan Mittlet, "Kalian berdua pergilah dulu ke ruang kesehatan, serta rawat dia dengan baik." Kalawarner dan Mittlet mengangguk patuh mendengar perintah Azazel. Mereka bergegas ke ruang kesehatan meninggalkan kedua pemimpin tersebut.

Kokabiel menuntun Azazel ke ruangannya. Dengan tenang, Azazel mengikutinya. Setelah beberapa langkah berjalan, mereka sampai di ruangan Kokabiel. Mereka berdua memasuki ruangan tersebut. Kokabiel dengan mode seriusnya menatap tajam Azazel.

"Jadi… bisa kau jelaskan kenapa ada manusia di Underworld dan masih hidup disini?" tanya Kokabiel dengan nada pelan. Azazel menaikkan kedua bahunya pertanda tidak tahu. "Jujur, aku tidak tahu Kokabiel. Sewaktu aku memandangi langit memikirkan perkataan 'Ayah'(Anime) sebelum kematiannya, tiba-tiba black hole memuntahkan sosok asing dan jatuh ke arah perbatasan bangsa iblis dan Grigory dan dibawa oleh Mittlet dan Kalawarner. Tapi apa kau juga merasakannya?" ujar Azazel yang diakhiri pertanyaan untuk Kokabiel yang mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Azazel.

"Ya, energy senjutsu, dan energy suci yang sangat kuat serta energy asing yang sangat besar bersatu di tubuh manusia itu. Tapi, bagaimana bisa?" jawab Kokabiel yang tidak percaya manusia mempunyai berbagai macam energy di tubuhnya. Kini dia tahu perkataan Bellial yang saat itu dia masih merendahkan manusia.

" **Jangan menganggap remeh manusia, Kokabiel. Mereka mempunyai potensi yang sangat besar yang sangat menakutkan."**

Sebentar? Rasanya Kokabiel melewatkan sesuatu. Dia mengingat kembali perkataan Azazel, matanya melebar ketika mengingat 'Perkataan 'Ayah'(Anime) sebelum kematiannya.'.

"Azazel, bisa kau jelaskan maksudnya Perkataan 'Ayah' sebelum kematiannya?" tanya Kokabiel menuntut penjelasan. Sementara itu, Azazel merutuki mulutnya yang keceplosan. Dia bersiul-siul ria sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kokabiel, pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Apa maksudmu, Kokabiel? aku tidak paham." Muncul perempatan di pelipis Kokabiel. Tangannya mengepal erat dan menjitak Azazel dengan keras hingga tumbuh benjolan di kepala Azazel.

"Jangan bercanda, Azazel. Aku serius!" seru Kokabiel marah. Azazel menegakkan badannya dan terkekeh sembari memegang kepalanya yang muncul benjol. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

"Tentang masa depan." Mata Kokabiel melebar mendengar perkataan Azazel.

"Masa depan?" Beo Kokabiel.

Azazel pun menceritakan rahasianya yang tidak diketahui para jendral serta para anggota fraksi malaikat jatuh. Raut wajah Kokabiel pun muncul beraneka ragam, mulai dari marah, kecewa dan terkejut. Dia tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Di fikirannya hanya ada satu, 'Apakah di masa depan akan terjadi perang lagi? Tapi siapa sosok kegelapan yang akan kita lawan?'

"Azazel, bolehkah aku bertanya satu hal?"

"Apa Kokabiel?"

"Jika ternyata sosok tersebut merupakan mata-mata yang dikirim ke Underworld, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Bunuh dia. Namun aku percaya, dia bukanlah mata-mata. Aku percaya, dialah sosok yang dibicarakan oleh 'Ayah' sebelum kematiannya."

Kokabiel menatap langit-langit dengan pandangan sendu. 'Semoga saja kau benar, Azazel.'

Sementara itu, Mittlet dan Kalawarner yang ingin pakaian sosok tersebut menjadi pakaian milik pasien. Saat membuka pakaian sosok itu yang kini sudah hancur di bagian tertentu dan dia ganti dengan pakaian pasien, Kalawarner bingung dengan gambar yang ada di perut sosok tersebut, seperti gambar pola segel, begitulah fikiran Kalawarner.

"Mittlet, menurutmu ini apa?" tanya Kalawarner meminta pendapat ke Mittlet sembari menunjuk perut sosok tersebut, tepatnya gambar yang ada di perut sosok tersebut. Mittlet menatap perut sosok itu dan mencoba menganalisa gambar yang dia duga adalah pola segel. Dia terkejut dengan pola segel tersebut yang sangatlah rumit. "Itu adalah gambar segel, Kalawarner-Nee san." Jawabnya menatap sosok perempuan berambut pirang itu dengan pandangan kagum. "Siapapun yang membuat segel ini pastilah orang hebat." Lanjutnya dengan nada penuh kagum. Dia terkejut ketika merasakan energy yang ada di tubuh perempuan itu meningkat. Energy tersebut menyelimuti tubuh perempuan tersebut. Luka-luka yang ada di tubuh perempuan itu menghilang tanpa bekas. Dengan wajah polos yang tersirat penasaaran, Mittlet mengarahkan tangannya ke sosok tersebut. Energy yang ia rasakan sangatlah hangat, dan terisi kembali. Kalawarner yang melihat energy tersebut disentuh oleh Mittlet terkejut. Dia menarik tangan Mittlet dan menatapnya dengan tatapan marah yang tersirat perasaan khawatir.

"Jangan disentuh, bodoh!" seru Kalawarner yang khawatir energy tersebut menjadi korosif bagi mereka. Dia menatap Mittlet yang terlihat sedih dan rindu yang terpancar jelas di matanya.

"Energynya sangat hangat, mengingatkanku akan Raynare-neesan. Hiiks… aku… rindu Nee-san…Hiiks." Mittlet mengatakan tersebut dengan nada lirih dan disertai tetesan air mata yang mulai keluar dari matanya. Pandangan Kalawarner yang sebelumnya kesal menjadi sendu. Kalawarner memeluk Mittlet yang mentalnya sedikit terguncang karena mengingat sosok kakak mereka

Raynare, sosok kakak bagi mereka berdua yang telah gugur dalam memata-matai gerak-gerik Vali yang mencurigakan. Mereka berdua juga ikut dalam misi Raynare karena khawatir dengan kakak mereka yang memata-matai sosok Hakuryuukou terkuat sepanjang masa itu. Namun mereka mengetahui fakta yang mengejutkan. Pertama, pandangan Vali berubah menjadi kosong seakan dikendalikan dan kedua Vali adalah mata-mata yang dikirim oleh Chaos Brigade!

Suasana duka yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut mendadak buyar ketika tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan muncul sosok Azazel yang membuka pintu dan sosok Kokabiel di belakangnya. Sambil menyengir, Azazel menyapa Mittlet dan Kalawarner, "Halo Mittle, Kalawarner, bagaimana keadaan sosok—" Belum selesai menyelesaikan sapaannya, Azazel menerima tinjuan penuh kasih sayang dari Mittlet dan Kalawarner. Samar-samar Azazel melihat sekilas sosok perempuan berambut pirang tanpa sehelai pakaian menempel di tubuhnya.

"Jangan masuk, baka!" teriak Mittlet dan Kalawarner yang kompak meninju wajah Azazel. Kokabiel yang berada di belakang Azazel daritadi menepi di samping dinding dan mengejek Azazel. Dia menepuk jidatnya melihat kenistaan Azazel yang terlempar dengan background yang bermakna kebahagiaan disertai cucuran cairan merah keluar deras dari hidungnya.

'Bellial-sama, sepertinya kau salah menunjuk Azazel sebagai gubernur malaikat jatuh.' Batin Kokabiel nista.

.

.

.

Disaat bersamaan suara erangan pelan membuat perhatian Mittlet dan Kalawarner terpusat pada suara tersebut. Setelah berhasil mengeluarkan pemimpin mereka yang terkenal mesum itu, Mittlet dan Kalawarner tersenyum tipis ketika mata perempuan yang mereka bawa tersebut perlahan terbuka dan memperlihatkan mata berwarna biru yang sayu. Dengan suara pelan, dia bermonolog. "Ini dimana?"

kalawarner dan Mittlet mendatangi sosok perempuan itu dan menjawab monolog perempuan itu dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kamu ada di Grigory, nona manis." Sosok itu menatap ke sumber suara, tepatnya Kalawarner yang berkata demikian

Perempuan itu memiringkan sedikit kepalanya. "Grigory?"

"Ya, Grigory. Sebelum itu namamu, siapa?" tanya Kalawarner.

"Sebelum bertanya nama orang, sebutkan dulu namamu." Perempuan tersebut berkata demikian sembari memasang wajah cemberut. Kalawarner menepuk jidatnya.

"Namaku Kalawarner, sedangkan perempuan itu Mittlet." Kalawarner memperkenalkan diri dan memperkenalkan Mittlet yang mengambil pakaian yang berada di atas meja.

"Namaku Mittlet. Ini pakaianmu untuk sementara. Pakaian milikmu sudah tidak layak dipakai," ujar Mittlet sembari berjalan menuju sosok perempuan berambut pirang itu dan menyerahkan satu set pakaian. Perempuan itu duduk lalu berdiri dan mengenakan pakaian yang diberikan oleh Mittlet.

"Namaku Naruto, salam kenal." Sosok perempuan yang bernama Naruto itu memperkenalkan dirinya setelah mengenakan baju kemeja berwarna merah polos dan celana panjang berwarna hitam pula.

TBC :v

maaf membosankan :v sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya. kalau berkenan, review ya


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto dan HSDXD bukan milik saya, tapi punya pemiliknya masing-masing…

Chapter 2: Hakuryuukou

Diluar ruangan tempat sosok misterius bawahannya berada, Azazel, sang pemimpin malaikat jatuh yang mencium tanah karena ulah bawahannya yang menghajarnya. Wajahnya sedikit bonyok. Dia berdiri sambil terkekeh kecil.

Sementara itu, Kokabiel yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat Azazel menghela nafas. Dia sangat heran dengan Bellial yang memilih Azazel, bukan dirinya. Walaupun dia akui semenjak Azazel memimpin, terdapat banyak kemajuan, mulai dari berhasilnya negosiasi pembagian wilayah kekuasaan, merekrut para pengguna Sacred gear.

"Sepertinya aku hampir melihat sesuatu yang indah." Kokabiel menghela nafas mendengar ucapan yang diakhiri kekehan Azazel. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

"Azazel, apakah kau merasakan energy asing di tubuh perempuan itu?" Azazel yang mendengar pertanyaan Kokabiel tersenyum tipis. Dia berfikir bahwa Kokabiel pasti juga merasakan energy asing di tubuh perempuan itu.

"Aku juga-" Sebelum Azazel menyelesaikan ucapannya, lonjakan energy disertai teriakan histeris yang sangat ia kenali. Energy tersebut sangatlah kelam, seakan menjanjikan rasa sakit yang sesungguhnya. Dia sedikit khawatir dengan bawahannya.

Duar

Ledakan terjadi menghancurkan dinding yang membatasi antara ruang kesehatan tersebut dengan tempat Azazel berada. Beruntung Azazel refleks membuat lingkaran sihir pelindung, begitupun dengan Kokabiel.

Asap mengepul dengan pekatnya, sehingga menghalangi pandangan Azazel dan Kokabiel. Namun dia mendengar suara amarah yang begtu asing, yang mereka berdua duga adalah perempuan tersebut. Samar-samar ia mendengar teriakan yang ia duga adalah perempuan misterius itu.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, dimana Konoha?!"

Perempuan yang Azazel tidak ketahui namanya itu terdengar marah. Hembusan angin akibat ledakan energy membuat menyipitkan matanya. Lama-kelamaan dia bisa melihat karena asap akibat ledakan sebelumnya menghilang.

Azazel menatap datar ruangan yang berada di depannya hancur berantakan. Puing-puing bangunan berserakan disekitar ruangan kesehatan tersebut. Mata Azazel. Matanya melebar saat melihat perempuan yang ditemukan oleh bawahannya itu mencekik dan mengangkatnya di udara dengan satu tangan. Disisi lain, dia melihat perempuan itu diselimuti energy berwarna kuning.

"A-aku tidak tahu." Azazel nampak menangkap nada ketakutan dari Mittlet, sosok perempuan bertubuh kecil yang merupakan sosok yang dicekik oleh perempuan misterius tersebut.

Sementara itu, Kokabiel geram melihat salah salah satu bawahan sahabatnya disakiti. Giginya bergemelutuk dengan kasar. Puluhan tombak cahaya terbentuk di sekitarnya. Dia pun mengancam perempuan itu.

"Lepaskan dia, ningen."

Perempuan itu mengarahkan pandangannya ke Kokabiel dan menatapnya remeh. "kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana, gagak?"

Azazel langsung menghentikan pertarungan yang akan terjadi sebentar lagi. Dia menepuk pundak Kokabiel yang terlihat sangat marah. "Jangan bertindak gegabah, Kokabiel."

Azazel mendekati perempuan itu sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Aku tidak ingin memulai pertarungan yang tidak berguna ini."

Tanpa perempuan itu sadari, di sekitarnya terdapat puluhan tombak cahaya yang siap menancapkan diri ke tubuhnya tersebut.

Perempuan itu mendengus. "Kau kira serangan sekecil itu mampu membunuhku?"

Dalam hati, perempuan itu kesal dengan perkataan Azazel yang mengatakan bahwa dia tidak ingin memulai pertarungan, namun malah menyerang dirinya. Walau awalnya dia terkejut.

Azazel menyeringai kecil ketika mendengarnya.

Tombak cahaya itu melesat menuju perempuan itu. Tidak ada satupun tombak cahaya yang menggores kulit mulus perempuan itu. Ada sesuatu tak kasat mata yang menghentikan semua tomba cahaya itu lalu mementalkan kembali serangan tersebut kembali kepada pemiliknya, yakni Azazel.

'Oh shit!' batin Azazel berteriak saat melihat serangannya malah berbalik kepada dirinya. Dia membuat pedang cahaya lalu melesat menuju perempuan misterius yang ditolong oleh kalawarner dan Mittlet tersebut. Dia berlari sembari menghancurkan tombak cahaya yang berada di depannya. Sesekali dia menghindar ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Saat jarak Azazel dan perempuan itu hanya beberapa senti, Azazel mengayunkan pedang cahayanya dengan sekuat tenaga. Dengan kecepatannya yang sangat tinggi, Azazel memangkas jarak yang awalnya lumayan jauh dalam beberapa detik. Dia bisa melihat raut wajah terkejut dari perempuan itu. Raut wajah penyesalan tercetak di wajah Azazel. Walau dia menyesal, dia sedikit marah dengan perempuan itu karena menyakiti bawahannya. Namun, raut wajah penuh penyesalan itu seketika lenyap dan berubah menjadi raut wajah terkejut. Seakan pedang cahayanya mengenai sosok hantu, pedang cahaya miliknya hanya melewati sosok perempuan itu.

Azazel memasang wajah cengo ketika melihat perempuan itu perlahan menghilang. Begitupun dengan pemandangan sekitarnya. Azazel pun cengo karena dirinya tidak bergerak satu inchi pun dari tempat ia berdiri. Namun, ia melihat sang Hakuryuukou, Vali, sedang bertarung melawan kalawarner dan Mittlet serta perempuan misterius itu. Azazel yang ingin menghentikan pertarungan yang berada di depannya itu, tersentak kaget dengan ucapan yang dilontarkan oleh Kalawarner.

"Lemah lemah! Kalian lemah. Terutama kau, Kalawarner. Kakakmu aja ku tumbangkan dengan mudah, apalagi kau!" ujar Vali yang salto ke belakang ketika perempuan yang ia tidak ketahui namanya itu melemparkan senjata yang mirip pisau ke arah dirinya dalam jumlah banyak.

"Kau..." Kalawarner menundukkan wajahnya. Aura membunuh pekat menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sementara itu Vali yang melihat reaksi Kalawarner hanya menyeringai.

"Kenapa? Kakakmu pantas mati. Di dunia ini yang kuat lah yang berkuasa!"

Perempuan berambut kuning aka Naruto yang raut wajahnya serius, berubah menjadi datar. Matanya berkilat tajam, menatap Vali yang sangat angkuh. Tetapi kekuatannya tetap dibawahnya, dia sangat yakin itu.

"Jika aku membunuhmu, tidak masalah. bukan?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis, tepatnya menyeringai. Tidak ada alasan lagi baginya untuk menahan diri. Dia sudah muak dengan sosok yang terbang tinggi di depannya itu. Sudah cukup dia disakiti oleh orang yang memiliki watak yang sama dengannya.

Vali tertawa mendengar perkataan perempuan bersurai kuning itu. Dia akui, dia lumayan kuat. Namun tetap dialah yang terkuat diantara mereka berempat, tentu saja Azazel tidak dihitung.

"Di duniaku, aku terkenal dengan kecepatan kilat." Naruto berada di belakang Vali. Dia menggunakan salah satu teknik Hiraishin yang dia pelajari selama satu tahun. Beruntung dia sempat menaruh tanda segel fuin yang menjadi media Hiraishin di punggung Vali. Di tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah bola spiral yang berbentuk menyerupai shuriken. Naruto menghantamkan tekniknya yang bernama Rasenshuriken itu ke punggung Vali. Ledakan pun terjadi. Azazel terkejut ketika melihat daya ledak setara yang setara dengan serangan jendralnya, Kokabiel. Beruntung dia membuat kekkai untuk dirinya dan ruangan ini untuk meminimalisir dampak serangan perempuan itu.

Asap mengepul menghalangi pandangan Azazel. Matanya melebar tatkala merasakan aura yang sangat pekat, dan aura terseut merupakan aura naga. Namun Azazel yakin, aura itu bukan punya Vali, namun sosok yang sangat menakutkan.

"Kau lumayan juga, Kiiro Kami-chan."

TBC :V

cukup sampai disini dulu ya :v untuk update rutin, ntah dibalik layar ataupun akatsuki, setelah saya punya laptop. tanggal 23 atau awal november baru saya beli laptop. sekian. ah aku lupa sesuatu, dibalik layar akan ku rombak, karna salah satu alasannya adalah alur yang tidak sejalur dengan judulnya :v


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Semua yang ada di cerita ini, milik pemiliknya masing-masing

Warning sama dgn sebelumnya

Arc 1: Konoha

Part 1: Kudeta?

"Ara, kau menggangu pertarungan kami, Shoujou-chan." Naruto berdiri di samping Azazel berkata dengan nada childish. Namun, di dalam hatinya, dia berdecak kesal karena gagal menyarangkan serangan ke sosok berarmor putih yang Kalawarner sebut Hakuryuukou.

"Wah benarkah? Kalau gitu aku minta maaf, tapi aku harus membawa si putih ke markasku." Sosok yang Naruto sebut Shoujou-Chan adalah seorang perempuan, atau anak perempuan kecil yang mengenakan pakaian Gothic Hitam.

"Halo Ouroboros. Tak ku sangka kau muncul di markas kecilku." Sosok Shoujou-chan atau yang Azazel sebut Ouroboros itu menoleh ke Azazel dengan pandangan yang merendahkan, seakan Azazel hanyalah serangga yang gampang dimusnahkan.

"Halo juga Azazel. Sebenarnya aku malas menampakkan diri karena awalnya aku menyangka si Putih bakal menang dengan mudah melawan tiga gadis yang ada disana. Namun, ternyata kenyataannya aku harus turun tangan. Serangan Kiiro Kami-chan disana ternyata sangat mematikan dari yang aku duga."

"Kalau boleh tau, apa markas yang kau maksud adalah markas Chaos Brigade?" Tanya Azazel menatap serius sosok Ouroboros itu.

"Kalau ya, apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Ouroboros menatap remeh Azazel yang terlihat sangat santai. "Ja, Koko made da. Mata ne." Ouroboros pun membuat portal dimensi lalu masuk ke sana sembari menyeret Hakuryuukou.

"Ophis kamvret! Urusanku dengan Si pirang itu belum selesai!" Hakuryuukou mencoba memberontak, namun gagal. Dia pun diseret oleh Ouroboros yang bernama Ophis.

Azazel yang tidak sengaja mendengar perkataan Hakuryuukou pun membatin, 'Jadi namanya sekarang Ophis eh? Dulu menggunakan nama Suzushiro Yuki."

"Jangan kabur, Lucifer!" Kalawarner sesaat menatap Hakuryuukou yang ternyata seorang iblis, terlihat dari seruan Kalawarner yang menyebut salah satu marga Iblis, Lucifer.

Keheningan pun terjadi. Setelah portal dimensi menghilang, hanya suara tangisan Kalawarner dan Mittlet yang mewarnai malam yang penuh akan kejutan ini. Naruto menatap kosong tempat dimana Ouroboros dan Hakuryuukou menghilang. Dia sedikit paham masalah sosok berarmor putih dengan dua sosok perempuan yang kini terkulai lemas disertai isak tangis penuh akan amarah.

.

.

.

.

Naruto Pov

Kenapa… kenapa dimana-mana terdapat peperangan. Walaupun aku tahu, di dunia ini ada orang yang baik dan orang yang jahat. Ada yang menginginkan perdamaian dan ada yang menginginkan peperangan.

Sialan kau Toneri, gara-gara kau, kini aku terjebak di dunia yang terdapat peperangan yang memuakkan. Walaupun bukan perang terbuka, tetapi lebih ke perang dingin dan juga perang politik yang membuat kepalaku sakit.

Mengingat aku kini terjebak di dunia ini, aku meringis, air mata menetes tanpa ku sadari. Aku merasa bersalah dengan Neji yang harus merawat anak kami sendirian. Aku merasa bersalah karena tidak berada di sisi anakku, Hanako-chan. Padahal sebelum melahirkan Hanako, aku dah bertekad untuk selalu berada di sisi Hanako, agar dia tidak merasakan hidup tanpa kasih sayang seperti masa kecilku.

Hah, merepotkan.

Naruto POV end :v

Beberapa jam kemudian

Naruto memandang langit-langit ruangan yang Nampak hancur karena serangan Naruto tersebut dengan raut wajah sedih dan tatapan yang sendu dan penuh penyesalan. Azazel yang melihat raut wajah sedih pun berfikir, kenapa dengan perempuan itu.

Azazel menghilangkan deretan pertanyaan yang menghampirinya semenjak ia merasakan energy yang sangat asing dan tidak pernah ia rasakan. Dia sangat penasaran, untuk orang yang banyak tahu berbagai macam informasi.

"Naruto, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Azazel. Ia bisa melihat Naruto sedikit tersentak kaget mendengar pertanyaannya lalu pandangan Naruto menuju dirinya, disertai senyuman tipis yang bagi Azazel yang sudah hidup sangat lama itu kurang alami.

"Ah aku tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa orang memakai yang bisa terbang itu? Aku merasakan sosok itu memiliki aura negative yang besar dan aura sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui." Tanya Naruto sekaligus mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan. Azazel tahu Naruto mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi dia tidak memaksa Naruto cerita. Dia pun menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, tentang Vali.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Hah, avenger ya? Mengingatkanku si Teme."

"Terus, Khaos Brigade tuh organisasi apa? Dari raut wajah kalian tadi yang serius, nampaknya Khaos Brigade bukan organisasi sembarangan."

Azazel dengan santai menjawab, "Menurut informasi dari anak buah orang itu…" Azazel menunjuk Kokabiel, kemudian melanjutkan ucapannya, "…Khaos Brigade merupakan organisasi yang anggotanya merupakan buronan dari semua ras, termasuk ras manusia yang memiliki kekuatan khusus."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk namun sedetik kemudian dia tersentak, "Berarti dia organisasi yang bermasalah?" Dia pun menghela nafas kesekian kalinya. Pertama, kemunculan sosok yang bernama Vali yang merupakan Hakuryuukou yang mirip dengan Teme aka Sasuke yang pernah jadi Avenger, kemudian muncul organisasi yang menurutnya merepotkan di masa depan itu membuatnya menghela nafas pendek. Dia keingatan perkataan mantan rekan setimnya yang kini menjadi istri Teme itu yang mengatakan bahwa ia selalu membuat mereka terseret kedalam sebuah masalah yang ribet. Hah, merepotkan. Lama-lama dia seperti si nanas pemalas tersebut yang selalu menganggap semuanya merepotkan.

"Oh ya, aku merasakan energymu sangat asing bagiku yang kurasakan di seranganmu itu, walau samar-samar aku merasakan energy Senjutsu."

Naruto cukup takjub dengan Azazel yang merasakan energy senjutsu yang ada diserangannya tersebut. Padahal seingatnya si Teme tidak bisa merasakan energy senjutsu yang samar-samar tersebut.

"Energy ini dinamakan chakra." Jawabnya sembari menunjukkan rasengan.

"Jika dilihat dari seranganmu, nampaknya sangat simple, namun efeknya cukup berbahaya. Sedangkan serangan tadi, nampaknya belum serangan maksimal, bukan?" Naruto mengangguk membenarkan analisis Azazel.

"Ngomong-ngomong ini dimana?"

"Ini berada di Underworld."

"Underworld?"

Azazel paham bahwa Naruto tidak tahu Underworld, jadi ia menjelaskan tentang Underworld dengan singkat, tanpa menyinggung kata perang, karna dia tahu, bahwa Naruto muak dengan perang.

"Oh, jadi Underworld merupakan tempat tinggal Iblis dan Malaikat jatuh yang merupakan ras kalian. Eh? Malaikat jatuh?" Azazel pun menghela nafas dan mulai menjelaskan tentang Malaikat jatuh.

"Jadi… apabila ada Underworld, berarti ada dunia manusia, bukan?" Azazel mengangguk. Melihat respon Azazel, Naruto membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat, "Ku mohon bawa aku ke sana!" seru Naruto.

"Kenapa kamu ingin kesana, Naruto?" tanya Azazel dengan raut wajah penasaran. Dia melihat raut wajah serius Naruto yang sepertinya memikirkan alasannya.

"Sebenarnya..." Azazel dengan sabar menunggu jawaban Naruto. Namun, hanya dengan tiga kata, membuat Azazel terjungkal ke belakang.

"Aku tidak tahu." ujar Naruto sembari menjulurkan sedikit lidahnya, dan sedikit terkekeh melihat Azazel terjungkal.

"Aku bercanda."

"Apa kau ingat tentang rapat dadakan kemarin sekaligus memperkenalkan diriku pada jendral beserta wakil jendral fraksimu?"

 **Flashback**

 **Beberapa menit setelah penyerangan Hakuryuukou. Hanya suara tangisan Kalawarner dan Mittlet yang mewarnai kesunyian di ruangan yang hancur total ini. Naruto memandang sendu Kalawarner dan Mittlet tatapannya sangat kacau, layaknya tatapan mata kehilangan orang yang disayanginya. Tak lama kemudian, Azazel menyusul Naruto yang menghampiri Kalawarner dan Mittlet.**

 **Naruto membuat satu bunshin lalu memeluk lembut Mittlet dan Kalawarner. Azazel sempat terkejut melihat Naruto yang disangka bisa membelah diri. Dia melihat dua Naruto membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga mereka berdua, layaknya sebuah mantra, setelah membisikkan itu, Mittlet dan Kalawarner menumpahkan semua kesedihan yang mereka simpan. Sedangkan Naruto dan bunshinnya mengelus rambut mereka berdua dengan lembut.**

 **Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Mittlet dan Kalawarner terlelap di pelukan Naruto. Azazel melihat itu tersenyum sendu, gara-gara Hakuryuukou yang merupakan anak didiknya yang ia ketahui rahasia kelam sang Hakuryuukou tersebut, namun ia tidak bisa menghapus kebencian yang melekat kuat di hati sang Hakuryuukou tersebut.**

" **Ano… paman." Azazel sedikit tersentak mendengar sahutan Naruto yang menyadarkan lamunannya. Dia menoleh ke asal suara, dan melihat raut wajah kebingungan sosok perempuan pirang itu.**

" **Ada apa nak?"**

" **Sebelumnya maaf, nama paman siapa?" Tanya Naruto dengan wajah polos.**

" **Namaku Azazel, sang Gubernur malaikat jatuh yang tampan dan…" Naruto menyela perkenalan Azazel, "Mesum."**

" **Iya…"Azazel tersentak kaget, namun ia sadar satu hal**

"… **Eh aku tidak mesum," tapi sangat mesum!" protes Azazel dengan sangat bangganya. Naruto pun menghela nafas, wajahnya menjadi sendu, tanpa sadar, setetes air mata membasahi pipinya. Azazel melihat itu penasaran, dia pun bertanya, "Kamu kenapa nangis nak, dan sebelumnya namamu siapa?"**

" **Eh?" Naruto tersentak, dia mengusap wajahnya. Dengan senyum yang menurut Azazel terpaksa itu, "Ah, namaku Naruto, dan masalah kenapa aku menangis, aku tidak menangis."**

 **Azazel mengetahui bahwa Naruto berbohong, dia menebak, perkataannya tadi pasti mengingatkannya akan sosok yang disayanginya, dan karna itu, Azazel mencoba mengalihkan percakapan, "Eh kau lapar?"**

 **Setelah Azazel mengatakan itu, perut Naruto berbunyi, Naruto yang ingin mengatakan tidak, pun wajahnya memerah malu. Azazel tertawa, "Kau ingin makan apa?"**

" **Ramen!" seru Naruto dengan raut wajah senang, seakan kata itu merupakan obat moodbuster sosok perempuan berambut pirang itu.**

 **Setelah itu, Azazel mengajak Naruto ke kediamannya. "Selamat datang di gubukku yang kecil ini," ujar Azazel merendah diri.**

 **"Terima kasih atas sambutannya," Ujar Naruto tersenyum tipis. Dalam hatinya, rumah Azazel sangatlah besar, dengan banyak tanaman di sekitar halaman rumah.**

 **Pintu yang terbuat dari kayu kwalitas tinggi dibuka oleh seorang maid yang menyambut Azazel dengan raut wajah tersenyum.**

 **"Azazel-sama, selamat datang!"ucap salah satu Maid yang diikuti oleh maid dan buttler lainnya. Azazel tersenyum, "Tolong rebahkan dua perempuan ini dan bawa ke kamar tamu."**

 **Mendengar perintah tuannya, 2 Buttler mengangguk patuh dan masing-masing mengambil alih peran Naruto beserta Bunshinnya menggendong Mittlet dan Kalawarner. Setelah itu, Azazel memberi perintah, "Buatkan kami makan malam. Aku seperti biasa, sedangkan perempuan ini..."**

 **Dengan cepat Naruto memotong ucapan Azazel, "15 mangkok besar ramen dengan ekstra Naruto!" Azazel sweatdrop mendengar pesanan Naruto. 'Rakus amat nih anak,' batinnya.**

 **Setelah mendengar pesanan Azazel dan Naruto yang para maid dan Buttler kira tamu spesial, maka mereka menghidangkan pesanan Mereka dengan spesial dan juga makanan penutup yang biasa mereka sajikan saat Azazel kedatangan tamu.**

 **Skip 1 jam kemudian, saat mereka baru selesai makan.**

 **Naruto dan Azazel yang ingin ke halaman belakang, tiba-tiba Azazel merasakan energy sihir yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan Rumahnya, yang dia identifikasi merupakan lingkaran sihir dengan karakteristik energy yang dia kenal. Shemhazai, wakil malaikat jatuh.**

 **"Naruto, kita kedatangan tamu." Naruto mengangguk mendengar ucapan Azazel. Dia yakin, alasan kenapa Azazel menyuruh menunggu sebentar ada hubungannya dengan energy yang tiba-tiba muncul tersebut.**

 **Azazel berjalan ke arah energy sihir itu muncul, saat sampai disana, dia melihat Shemhazai yang memandang kesal dirinya.**

 **"Teme, kenapa kau belum datang rapat, hah!?"  
"Rapat?"**

 **Shemhazai menghela nafas begitu melihat raut wajah pura-pura polos Azazel. Namun dia tak mau memperpanjang masalah. "Rapat tentang informasi dari team Itachi Uchiha yang baru saja sampai, dan juga informasi itu berkaitan dengan ."**

 **Naruto yang berada di belakang Azazel terkejut. 'Itachi Uchiha? Ti-tidak mungkin…'**

 **Ya, setelah mendengar nama itu, sosok kakak Sasuke yang mati menyelamatkannya saat perang dunia shinobi ke empat dulu. Sosok yang ia anggap kakak yang selalu melindunginya sejak kecil.**

" **Baiklah, Naruto, pegang tanganku." Naruto mengangguk dengan raut wajah yang sulit ditebak. Dia memegang tangan Azazel yang diulurkan padanya. Dia sempat merasakan energy yang sangat suci namun ternodai mengalir padanya, hanya satu yang bisa ia ungkapkan, 'Hangat,' batinnya, merasakan kehangatan pancaran energy yang menyelimutinya.**

 **Naruto dan Azazel berteleport dengan lingkaran sihir buatan Azazel, menuju ke tempat rapat para jendral.**

 **+beberapa saat kemudian+**

 **Naruto dan Azazel muncul di ruangan dindingnya di cat putih yang di tengah-tengah ruangan terdapat meja bundar dan lima kursi dengan formasi segi lima yang merupakan tempat duduk para Jendral malaikat jatuh. Tiga dari lima kursi sudah diduduki oleh tiga Jendral malaikat Jatuh, yaitu Baraqiel, Kokabiel, dan Sariel.**

" **Kau lama teme!" teriak Baraqiel.**

 **Azazel terkekeh kecil melihat mereka kesal menunggu dirinya. "Maaf, tadi makan dulu."**

 **Setelah mengatakan itu, raut Azazel menjadi Serius. "Baiklah, rapat dimulai." Azazel mengatakan itu setelah duduk di singgasananya. Dia memandang para Jendralnya dengan pandangan serius.**

" **Jadi benar ya, Hakuryuukou atau Vali berkhianat." Baraqiel bertanya untuk memastikan perkataan Kokabiel setengah Jam yang lalu, tepatnya saat jadwal rapat seharusnya dilaksanakan, namun karna keterlambatan Azazel, jadinya terundur tiga puluh menit.**

" **Ya," jawab Azazel pendek. Dia tahu, berkilah pun percuma.**

" **Apa alasannya?"**

" **Simple, dia ingin tambah kuat, dan menurutnya, berada di sisi Ouroboros Dragon membuatnya kuat, karna berdasarkan laporan dari satu-satunya team yang berasal dari squad Shemhazai menjalankan misi, yaitu untuk melakukan kerjasama dengan para fraksi Youkai satu bulan lalu yang kembali hidup-hidup dua minggu setelahnya walaupun dia meninggal karna kehabisan darah. Menurut laporannya, saat mereka mau pulang, tiba-tiba mereka diserang perbatasan wilayah Kyoto oleh seseorang yang mengaku merupakan anggota Khaos Brigade, dan parahnya, menurut laporan tersebut, yang menyerangnya merupakan fraksi iblis. Entah siapa yang menyerang mereka, namun dia belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, malah menghembuskan nafas terakhir, hah, satu-satunya petunjuk, hanya dua huruf terakhir sebelum dia mati."**

" **Ri, ya?" gumam Sariel.**

" **Terus, informasi apa yang Itachi dapatkan?"**

 **"Keadaan Kyoto kacau, karna kudeta!" seru Shemhazai. Mereka sedikit tersentak, kudeta?**

 **"Bukan hanya itu, menurut informasi Itachi, Ichibi sampai yonbi meninggal karena racun yang susah dibuat penawarnya."**

 **"Tidak mungkin... bukannya Ichibi sampai Kyuubi tidak bisa diracuni karena tubuh mereka tahan akan racun." Asumsi Kokabiel memasang raut wajah berfikir.**

 **"Kecuali satu hal, pembuat racun mengetahui kelemahan mereka." Suara perempuan memasuki indera pendengaran mereka semua. Pandangan mereka ke arah perempuan berambut kuning yang daritadi bersender di dinding.**

 **"Azazel, siapa dia? Jika dilihat dari auranya, dia manusia." tanya Baraqiel.**

 **"Dia adalah Naruto, seorang ninja." ujar Azazel memberitahukan sedikit informasi tentang Naruto. Mata Sariel bersinar terang, dalam sekejap mata, dia berlari ke arah Naruto, dan memegang tangannya dan menariknya ke pelukan Sariel seraya berkata, "Oh, rambut kuningmu membuatku terpesona. Entah mengapa jantung ini berdetak dengan cepat seakan mau meledak..."**

 **Naruto terbengong dengan kelakuan sosok pria berambut biru itu.**

 **10%**

 **30%**

 **50%**

 **1000%**

 **"Kyaaa! Menjauhlah mesum!"**

TBC

Yo, maaf sangat telat update. Karna ga ada laptop, jadinya susah update rutin, tapi sepertinya dalam waktu dekat, aku dah beli laptop. Jadi, setelah dah ada laptop, update rutin 1 minggu sekali, paling lama 3 minggu sekali. Selamat membaca :v


	5. Chapter 5

Akatsuki

Disclaimer: Semua yang menyangkut naruto dan hsdxd serta anime lain, punya pemiliknya masing masing

Warning: Aneh, labil, Eyd berantakan dll.

Ah aku ada kesalahan :v di chap 1 itu Sariel mati, tapi chap 4 ada Sariel, jadi, Sariel di chap 1 itu ganti namanya ya :v Jadi Akari :v Dan juga, awal chapter ini dimulai sebelum Alur Asli HSDXD dimulai :v membangun pondasi dulu cuy :v

Arc 1: Konoha

Part 1,2: Kudeta?

" **Sebentar, katamu, pembuat racun tersebut mengetahui kelemahan mereka, Naruko-san." Naruko mengangguk sebagai perwakilan atas jawaban dari pertanyaan Shemhazai. Kemudian, Shemhazai menatap para Jendral dan Gubernur malaikat jatuh.**

" **Sariel, Azazel, Kokabiel, Baraqiel, apa kalian memikirkan satu hal?" Semua memandang bingung Shemhazai, kecuali Azazel tentunya, yang langsung paham apa yang ingin disampaikan Shemhazai.**

" **Kudeta oy Kudeta!" seru Shemhazai sembari menggebrak meja.**

" **Apa hubungannya… tunggu jangan-jangan…"**

" **Benar, Baraqiel, kemungkinan, ada pengkhianat di kubu para pemimpin Youkai. Kemungkinan lain pelakunya adalah para tetua dan mengkambinghitamkan para pemimpin Youkai dengan menyebarkan kelemahan para pemimpin yang membuat para penduduk Youkai berpikir bahwa ada pengkhianat di antara para pemimpin. Kemungkinan terakhir adalah beberapa tetua dan salah satu pemimpin bekerja sama. Jadi, bisa jadi Itachi yang merupakan ketua dari team yang dikirim oleh Shemhazai berpisah karena suatu hal yang berhubungan dengan kudeta ini."**

 **Azazel mengemukakan pendapatnya tentang dugaan Shemhazai yang masuk akal serta pendapat dari Naruto yang membuat dugaan Shemhazai semakin kuat mendekati kebenaran. Namun, apapun dari tiga kemungkinan tersebut terjadi, pastinya menyebabkan politik di fraksi Youkai memanas, dan itu membuat Azazel menghela nafas, karna jika konflik tersebut memanas, maka fraksi yang dipimpinnya terseret. Namun, ada satu hal yang membuatnya penasaran.**

 **Jika ketiga opsi itu membuat para pengkhianat dan atau para tetua hanya membocorkan informasi kelemahannya, siapakah yang menjalankan aksinya. Seberapa banyak informasi yang dibocorkan oleh sang dalang tersebut. Apapun informasi yang dibocorkan oleh sang dalang kepada pihak ketiga, tentunya akan berdampak buruk kedepannya.**

 **Tiba-tiba gagak hitam masuk ke ruang rapat melalui jendela yang terbuka. Suara burung gagak membuat perhatian orang-orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut terfokus pada gagak tersebut.**

" **Gagak? Itachi kah?" gumam Azazel yang bisa didengar oleh para Jendral. Matanya tertuju pada sesuatu di kaki gagak itu, yang Azazel kira sebuah surat. Dia mengambil surat yang digulung dan diikat di kaki gagak tersebut dan membacanya. Raut wajahnya jadi serius.**

" **Heh, sepertinya kemungkinan kedua benar. Itachi memberikan sebuah info yang sangat menarik." Suasana ruangan rapat menjadi hening setelah mendengar perkataan Azazel. Suara jangkrik dan gagak menjadi alunan melodi di malam yang sepi.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Rapat telah berakhir. Para Jendral berserta Azazel dan Naruto membubarkan diri, dan pergi ke kediaman masing-masing, tepatnya ke markasnya masing-masing. Kini, Naruto berada di dalam kamarnya, memandang langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong.

" **Jadi, langkahmu selanjutnya apa, Naruto?"** Suara Kurama muncul di pikiran Naruto. Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Naruto menutup matanya sejenak dan mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping dan memeluk guling dengan erat.

"Mungkin aku pergi ke Kyoto, tepatnya menemui Itachi. Mendengar jawaban Naruto, membuat Kurama menghela nafas.

" **Jangan memaksakan diri, Naruto. " Kurama berkata demikian karena dia menduga bahwa Naruto akan terseret kedalam permasalahan Fraksi Youkai saat menemui Itachi. Yah, walaupun Kurama tahu, bahwa Naruto merupakan magnet dari masalah, dan tidak akan pernah terlepas dari masalah.**

Mendengar ucapan Kurama yang nampaknya mengkhawatirkan dirinya, membuatnya ingin menjahili Kurama.

"Ohohoho, kau mengkhawatirkanku, Kurama?"

" **Tentu saja tidak."**

"Ah masa."

Dan perdebatan pun terjadi antara Naruto dan Kurama yang merupakan partner itu. Perdebatan tersebut berakhir dengan saling ejek. Setelah itu, Naruto memeluk kaki Kurama dan berkata, "Kurama, terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkanku. Tenang, aku tidak akan memaksakan diri lagi, dan membuat orang sekitarku sedih dan khawatir."

Mendengar itu Kurama tersenyum, tepatnya menyeringai. **'Kita liat apa kau bisa membuktikan perkataanmu, Naruto.'**

Keesokan harinya

"Naruto, tidurmu nyenyak?" tanya Azazel sambil menyantap sarapan yang dibuat koki yang merupakan salah satu bawahannya, Ikan goreng, sayur mayur dan sepiring nasi. Kini Naruto dan Azazel sedang sarapan di ruang makan yang sangat luas dan di ruangan tersebut, berjejer beberapa meja panjang yang cukup untuk 15-20 orang untuk makan bersama. Di sekitar Azazel, terdapat beberapa malaikat jatuh yang sedang menyantap makanan. Sesekali mereka yang berpapasan dengan Azazel menyapa Azazel dan dibalas dengan anggukan.

"Nyenyak, terima kasih atas jamuannya." Naruto menjawab sembari memakan semangkuk ramen dengan pelan. Semua ini berkat tatakrama yang diajarkan oleh Hinata, karena Hyuuga sangat mengutamakan tatakrama. Dia pun mempelajari tatakrama karena menikah dengan Hyuuga, tepatnya Neji. Mengingat memori itu, membuatnya terkikik geli dalam hati, karena pada saat-saat itu, dia selalu kabur karena sebelum Hinata turun tangan, dia diajarkan oleh Hyuuga yang tidak ia kenali dan penjelasannya sangatlah rumit dan membosankan.

Setelah itu, suasana menjadi hening, karena mereka berdua makan dengan khidmat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka berdua telah menghabiskan makanan yang disajikan. Azazel menatap Naruto dengan serius, kemudian berkata, "Naruto, ayo pergi ke atap, ada yang ingin ku bahas."

Naruto mengangguk. Mereka berjalan ke tangga yang menuju atap yang kebetulan dekat dengan ruang makan. Jadi, hanya butuh beberapa menit, tepatnya satu menit, untuk sampai di atap. Angin sepoi-sepoi menyambut mereka berdua setelah sampai di atap.

"Naruto, apa kau masih ingat rapat kemarin?"

Naruto mengangguk."Ya. Hah, ternyata dimana-mana ada namanya konflik yang bisa mengibarkan bendera perang ." Pendapatnya sembari menatap Grigory dengan pandangan layaknya orang yang sudah melewati banyak konflik.

"Ya begitulah. Selama makhluk hidup punya yang namanya ambisi, mereka pasti tetap menghalalkan segala cara untuk mewujudkan ambisinya."

Naruto setuju dengan pendapatnya Azazel. Dia sudah menyaksikan sendiri apa yang diucapkan Azazel. Tepatnya sang dalang sebenarnya perang dunia shinobi keempat yang ternyata adalah Zetsu, yang berambisi membangkitkan kembali sang dewi kelinci, yaitu Ootsutsuki Kaguya. Bahkan dia yakin, penyebab Ashura dan Indra bertarung adalah sosok Zetsu, yang berniat memecahbelahkan ikatan kakak-adik ini, karena merekalah yang membuat Kaguya tersegel. Bukan hanya itu saja, jika saja Zetsu tidak menghasut Madara, dia yakin, Obito tidak akan jadi suksesor rencana Mugen Tsukuyomi, karena di Akatsuki, hanya Tobi atau Obito dan Zetsu yang belum tumbang.

Begitupun dengan Azazel., dia berkata demikian bukan tanpa alasan. Dia sudah melihat sendiri bukti dari perkataannya. Pertama, mulai dari ambisi Azazel untuk mengintip Gabriel saat mandi, yang membuatnya jatuh. Kemudian, ambisi gubernur pertama malaikat jatuh, yang berambisi untuk mendapat tempat tinggal baru, bahkan harus jalur perang, yang berakibat terciptanya great war. Kemudian Vali, yang berambisi untuk membunuh Rizevim Lucifer karena suatu alasan, yang mengakibatkannya masuk organisasi Khaos Brigade yang akhir-akhir mulai meresahkan. Belum lagi aliansi fraksi yang dipimpinnya, fraksi Youkai, yang menjadi 'panas' karena ambisi seseorang yang merupakan dalang, dan pihak ketiga yang belum ia ketahui siapa dan apa ambisinya.

"Azazel, bisa kau antar aku ke dunia atas, tepatnya dunia manusia?" tanya Naruto, yang tersirat keinginan untuk pergi ke dunia manusia, tepatnya dunia atas.

"Kenapa kau ingin ke dunia manusia?" tanya Azazel bingung.

"Yah… Aku ingin berpetualang. Lagipula, aku tidak enak menetap disini terus-menerus, mengingat aku bukan bagian dari kalian hehehe." Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Azazel dengan cengiran lebar.

"Kalau begitu, kau mau apartemen?" tanya Azazel.

"Ya!" seru Naruto. Siapa yang tidak mau pemberian sebuah tempat tinggal. Apalagi jika kau merupakan orang baru di daerah tersebut. Begitupun dengan Naruto, yang tidak menolak atau jual mahal kayak orang kebanyakan.

"Apartemennya berada di Tokyo. Kau bisa mencari part time buat mengisi waktu luang. Kemudian satu hal lagi, jika kau bisa masak, disana ada stock bahan makanan untuk sebulan."

Naruto mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Azazel. Dia sudah bersyukur diberi apartemen. Ditambah lagi persedian stock bahan makanan untuk sebulan. Walaupun tidak diberi uang, dia tidak masalah. Dia bukan cewek manja yang harus diberi uang, dia lebih suka memegang uang hasil jerih payahnya sendiri. Lagipula, dia punya jurus seribu bayangan yang bisa membuatnya bekerja di banyak tempat dalam satu waktu. Jurus yang satu ini memang terbaik, selain cocok buat keroyokan, cocok buat jadi ladang mencari uang.

"Jadi, kapan berangkat?"

"Sekarang."

Setelah Azazel mengatakan hal tersebut, mereka berdua berteleport dengan lingkaran sihir yang Azazel buat ke tempat tujuan, yaitu Apartemen di Tokyo.

Setelah sampai disana, Azazel mempersilahkan Naruto memasuki apartemennya, "Silahkan masuk, maaf berantakan."

Setelah masuk, Naruto melihat apartemennya tidak berantakan, malah sangat bersih dan rapi. Matanya menatap ke Azazel. "Berantakan? Bersih seperti ini berantakan katamu? Hayo ngaku, siapa yang bersihkan, orang yang wajahnya tersirat wajah orang Jomblo merana kayak kau gak mungkin mempunyai kekasih atau istri."

Mendengar komentar pedas Naruto membuat dahi Azazel berkedut kesal. Walau tidak bisa dipungkiri, biasanya orang bujangan pasti kamarnya berantakan. Apa sebegitunya wajahnya menggambarkan Jomblo merana. Lagipula, jika dia mau, dia bisa saja menikahi banyak gadis.

"Berisik."

Azazel berdehem sejenak, namun tiba-tiba Naruto berkata, "Berdehem tidak akan menghilangkan wajah meranamu, Gubernur Jones."

Gubernur? Yap, Naruto mengetahui bahwa Azazel merupakan pemimpin dari Rasnya, atau bisa disebut Gubernur malaikat jatuh. Dia berpikir, bahwa jabatan Gubernur sama dengan jabatan Hokage di desanya.

"Hah, baiklah. Mulai sekarang kau bisa menempati apartemen ini. Kemudian, ini uang bekalmu selama satu bulan. Untuk selanjutnya, kau bisa cari sendiri." Azazel memberikan beberapa ratus ribu Yen ke Naruto, dan tentu saja Naruto terima dengan senang hati.

"Makasih. Eh kalau perlu bantuan atau perlu jasaku, selama tujuannya bukan untuk hal yang jahat, aku dengan senang hati dengan bayaran." Jangan salahkan Naruto, gak ada yang gratis bung. Di desanya aja tidak ada yang gratis. Apalagi di dunia ini yang ia yakini lebih modern daripada dunianya.

Azazel hanya mengangguk. Sebelum balik, Naruto berpesan bahwa ia kapapun akan datang ke markasnya Azazel jika ada sesuatu, dan dia hanya mengangguk saja. Kemudian dia pamit kembali ke Grigory.

Setelah itu, dalam benak Naruto, sebuah suara muncul, **"Naruto, sebaiknya kau buat klon sebanyak 5 buah lalu berpencar untuk mencari informasi. Kau merasakannya kan, semenjak sampai disini."**

"Aku tahu Kurama." Ya, suara yang muncul itu merupakan suara Kurama, partnernya. Dia setuju dengan pendapat Kurama. Dia merasakan banyak aura jahat semenjak menginjakkan kakinya di dunia ini. Naruto pun membuat lima Klon yang masing-masing mempunyai kapasitas 20% dari total chakranya. Tentunya jikadengan chakranya sendiri, dia akan mati kehabisan chakra, namun berkat partnernya yang membantunya, dia hanya mengeluarkan masing-masing 10% tiap klon darahnya.

"Kalian tahu kan apa yang mau ku perintahkan. Carilah informasi di setiap penjuru dan khusus kau, pergilah ke perpustakaan, pelajari tentang apapun yang berkaitan dengan dunia ini yang menurutmu penting, seperti peta dan sebagainya. Kemudian kau, pergilah ke Kyoto, dan pastikan bahwa Itachi yang dimaksud Azazel adalah Nii-san. Untuk mempercepat pencarian, buatlah kagebunshin. Kemudian, jika informasinya itu penting dan aku diharuskan ke lokasi tersebut, taruh kunai Hiraishin di sana. Satu lagi, buatlah laporan secara berkala dan kirim ke aku" Bukan tanpa alasan Naruto menyuruh para klonnya mencari informasi. Bagi seorang ninja, informasi adalah segalanya.

Yap, selain diajarkan tatakrama, Naruto juga diajarkan politik dan tentang pentingnya informasi untuk berbagai hal. Tentu saja, dia harus berusaha menahan kantuk yang berkepanjangan.

"Eh jangan lupa pake henge ya. Setelah itu buatlah laporan dan kasihkan ke aku." Walau dia tahu bahwa ingatan para chibunshinnya dikirim kepadanya, namun jaga-jaga jikalau lupa.

Setelah menggunakan Henge untuk mengganti penampilannya, para klon darah Naruto berpencar ke segala arah.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama aku mencari pekerjaan part time dulu lalu berbelanja." Naruto bergumam sembari melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari apartemen.

Tiga hari kemudian

Naruto yang sedang melakukan pekerjaan part time di café maid, dan pekerjaan itu adalah jadi maid, sesuai dengan tema cafenya. Semenjak kedatangannya, café tersebut yang memang pada dasarnya lumayan banyak pengunjung, kini tambah banyak. Saat ingin pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil dan mengantarkan pesanan para pengunjung, tiba-tiba kepalanya nyeri, yang disebabkan ingatan salah satu bunshinnya, menghampiri dirinya. Bunshin tersebut membawakan informasi yang membuatnya terkejut setengah mati.

Salah satu maid yang bernama Misaki melihat Naruto yang terlihat kesakitan pun bertanya, "Kamu kenapa Naruto?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Misa-chan."

"Kalau kau tidak enak badan, lebih baik pulanglah lebih awal dan beristirahat."

"Tenang aja, tidak apa-apa."

" **Naruto, sebaiknya kau segera mengunjungi daerah tersebut. Kalau bisa setelah ini."**

"Aku tahu."

.

.

.

TBC :v

.

.

.

Canda XD, lanjut

#Skip_Time

Keesokan harinya, Naruto langsung menggunakan Hiraishin ke tempat dimana salah satu chi bunshinnya mencari informasi, yaitu di prefektur Mie, yang dimana menurut laporan berkala salah satu chi bunshinnya yang ia tugasnya mencari informasi di perpustakaan itu letak Prefektur Mie berada di samping Kyoto. Dengan kata lain, bunshin yang menghilang dan mengirim informasi ke pikirannya merupakan bunshin yang berada di Kyoto yang bertugas memastikan bahwa Itachi yang dimaksud Azazel adalah 'Dia'. Menurut Ingatan Bunshinnya, dia singgah ke Prefektur Mie karena memastikan Informasi yang didapat dari Itachi.

Eh tunggu, Itachi?

Ya, Naruto sudah melakukan kontak dengan Itachi, yang ternyata merupakan sosok yang sangat mirip dengan Itachi dari dunianya namun terlihat lebih muda, yang secara ajaib mengenal dirinya, walau jika dilihat dari ekspresi dan gerak geriknya baru seakan bertemu dengan orang yang tidak pernah dijumpai, tidak ada tanda-tanda kaget dan terkejut. Namun setelah penjelasan dari Itachi, dia pun tahu alasannya.

Selain mendapat informasi tersebut dari bunshinnya yang menghilang, Naruto membaca informasi dari bunshin yang mencari informasi di perpustakaan, dan menemukan hal yang menarik, yaitu di dalam sejarah, salah satu kota di Prefektur Mie merupakan desa tempat Ninja berada. Dia memang berencana pergi kesana untuk mencari rekan, karena dia ingin mempersiapkan segalanya buat berjaga-jaga akan kemungkinan terburuk.

Tapi, semenjak mendapat informasi dari Itachi, yang sedang menetap sementara di Kyoto untuk mencari kejanggalan di tempat para Youkai berada tersebut, dia pun memastikan informasi tersebut

(Di suatu tempat di kota Iga)

Naruto muncul disana, namun ketika sampai disana, suasana sangatlah kacau. Dia mendengar ledakan dimana-mana, serta teriakan histeris. Selain itu, dia merasakan aura jahat dalam jumlah banyak. Dia pun merasakan sebuah kekkai kasat mata yang ia tidak ketahui apa itu. Dia pun berlari ke bangunan yang tinggi yang kebetulan berada ada di dekatnya dan mengamati sekitarnya. Dia terkejut, sebab, kota ini diselimuti oleh kekkai. Ia menduga bahwa Kekkai tersebut merupakan Kekkai tipe kedap suara. Makanya ia tak heran jika tidak ada reaksi apapun dari kota sebelah. Tiba-tiba instingnya berteriak ada serangan di belakang, dia pun melompat ke depan lalu membalikkan badannya. Di depannya, ia melihat seorang perempuan berambut pink pendek yang mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, memegang pedang yang biasa digunakan oleh ANBU di desanya, yaitu tantou.

"Kenapa kau menyerangku?"

Namun sosok itu tak membalas, dia menatap penuh kebencian ke arah Naruto dengan alasan yang Naruto tak ketahui. Dia pun berlari ke arah Naruto dan mulai melakukan serangan. Namun karena serangannya tersebut mudah diprediksi karena hanya mengincar titik vital, Naruto dengan mudah memenangkan pertarungan. Kini dia mengunci pergerakan perempuan tersebut dengan fuinjutsu.

"Kau… lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku membunuhmu, iblis sialan!"

Sebuah kedutan muncul di pelipis Naruto. Nih perempuan otaknya dimana, mana ada orang yang membiarkan dirinya melepas lawan yang sudah terperangkap dan membiarkan membunuh dirinya, yah kecuali orang bodoh dan orang masokis seperti Hidan.

"Aku bukan iblis, tapi aku Manusia." Namun, Naruto mendapat informasi yang ia tangkap dari ucapan perempuan tersebut.

"Bohong!"

"Aku tidak bohong, aku baru tiba disini karna suatu hal."

"Itu juga bohong! Ga mungkin manusia diluar kota ini bisa memasuki daerah ini, karena ditutupi oleh Kekkai dari iblis sialan itu."

"Iblis?"

"Ya… eh kau gak tahu?"

"Tadi kan aku bilang baru tiba somplak."

"Hehehe." Perempuan itu cengengesan setelah mengetahui satu fakta, yaitu bahwa Naruto tidak bohong.

"Cepat lepaskan aku! Aku harus melindungi kota ini."

"Sebelum itu, bisa kau ceritakan secara singkat apa yang terjadi? Jangan bohong, atau kau akan merasakan disetrum petir."

"Kota ini diserang oleh Iblis pada tengah malam. Entah apa alasannya, jumlah mereka sekitar ratusan. Sedangkan, kami, para Shinobi yang merupakan pasukan rahasia, yang jumlahnya mencapai ratusan, tetap kewalahan melawan mereka."

Naruto terkejut mendengar satu informasi, bahwa Shinobi masih ada. Tunggu, pasukan rahasia? Berarti posisi Shinobi sekarang seperti ANBU, yang bersifat rahasia. Tapi, kenapa para Shinobi kewalahan.

"Tunggu, kalau jumlah kalian sama dengan para Iblis, kenapa kalian kewalahan?"

"Tentu saja kami kewalahan, bodoh! Mereka bisa sihir, tapi kita tidak bisa!"

"Loh, kalian kan shinobi, bukannya kalian ada Chakra yang bisa membuat Ninjutsu dan sebagainya?" tanya Naruto.

"Kami tidak punya… eh tunggu dulu, kenapa kau tahu tentang chakra? Bahkan pemerintah tidak akan tahu informasi itu!" tanya perempuan itu, tepatnya mengintrogasi.

"Etto… sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku ingin bertanya, apa kau percaya bahwa ada pengguna chakra?"

"Tidak mungkin! Soalnya ratusan tahun yang lalu, atas usulan Hokage terakhir, yaitu Sasuke Uchiha, memberikan usulan menutup titik tenketsu—" Naruto memotong penjelasan perempuan tersebut, "Tunggu! Titik tenketsu ditutup katamu? Bagaimana cara kalian melindungi diri dari para missing nin!"

"Entah dimana kau mendapat informasi yang sangat rahasia tersebut, tapi tolong jangan potong pembicaraanku dulu." Naruto mengangguk.

"Awalnya para pemimpin lainnya juga menolak, karena pertanyaan seperti yang kau paparkan. Namun, Sasuke-sama memaparkan solusi tersebut."

Jangan-jangan…

"Solusi tersebut adalah, misi terakhir para shinobi pengguna chakra, pembersihan Missing nin."

Sebenarnya Naruto sempat terkejut, namun karena dia sudah lebih pandai menjaga emosi, jadinya terlihat biasa. Apa alasan dibalik usulan tersebut berlangsung. Eh tunggu…

"Darimana kalian tahu, tentang iblis?"

"Tentu saja, di sekolah khusus pasukan rahasia." Naruto bingung dan perempuan tersebut mampu menangkap raut wajah kebingungan tersebut. "Pelajaran sejarah, salah satunya tentang keterlibatan para Shinobi pengguna Chakra dalam mengikuti perang akbar, Great War."

10%

30%

50%

70%

100%

"Apa?! Apa alasan para shinobi ikut perang akbar yang tidak ada kaitannya dengan manusia!" Dimana otak si teme itu, kenapa juga ikutan perang akbar tersebut. Bukannya dengan menghadiri perang tersebut, membuat eksistensi para shinobi terkuat.

"Perang akbar tersebut sudah memasuki dunia manusia, tepatnya di kota ini yang dulunya adalah desa Konoha."

Mantap sudah, wajar aja si Teme membuat keputusan untuk terjun ke perang akbar , tepatnya menghentikan perang akbar tersebut. Tapi tunggu dulu, Azazel menceritakan tentang perang akbar, dan tidak ada menyinggung eksistensi Shinobi tersebut. Hah, nanti aja aku tanyai dia.

Naruto pun menghilangkan Fuinjutsu yang mengunci pergerakan perempuan tersebut. "Aku akan membantu kalian, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto."

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. Terima kasih mau repot-repot membantu kami."

"Yosh baiklah!" Naruto membentuk Handseal andalannya.

Tajuu: Kagebunshin no jutsu

Mata perempuan yang bernama Sakura itu melotot, dia kenal dengan teknik tersebut, tepatnya teorinya. "Kau pengguna Chakra… tapi, bagaimana bisa?"

"Iya hehehe."

"Baiklah, basmi para iblis sekarang, tentunya kalian bisa merasakan auranya kan!?" Komando Naruto kepada ratusan pasukan bunshinnya. Kemudian Naruto menatap Sakura.

"Sakura-san, serangan tersebut datangnya dari arah mana?"

"Dari arah barat laut."

"Oh disana, kau tunggu disini, aku mau kesana."

"Kau ngapain kesana?"

"Simple, hancurkan pusatnya, yaitu komandannya!"

Sakura kebingungan. Nampaknya Sakura lupa strategi dasar perang, yaitu menghancurkan komandan atau markas ahli strategi lawan. Tanpa Sakura sadari, bahwa Naruto sangat marah dengan komandan yang memimpin penyerangan ini.

.

.

.

TBC :v beneran TBC

Yap, maaf menunggu lama, baru beli laptop soalnya XD jadinya baru update. Satu lagi, ceritaku yang satunya yang berjudul di balik layar, mau ku hapus, alasannya aku bener2 lupa sama cerita tersebut, dan kerangka cerita yang biasanya ku buat ntah dimana :v jadi, fokus ini aja dulu.

Berikutnya siapakah yang muncul? :v

:v wkwkwk


End file.
